


Say, Why Are The Galaxy Garrison Uniforms Orange Anyway?

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran being Coran, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Suspecting Admiral Sanda of being a Galra in disguise, Coran decides to go undercover. Goes as well as any Coran mission goes.





	Say, Why Are The Galaxy Garrison Uniforms Orange Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resilur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/gifts).

“So, Miss Sanda—”

“That will be _Admiral_ Sanda, cadet!” 

“Yes, yes, of cour—!” 

“And keep your eyes on the road!” 

Coran swerved out of the way just in time, missing a fighter pilot just trying to get on with her day, coffee in hand. The wheels screeched over the pavement. Coran glanced to his right, but Admiral Sanda merely remained impassive, if not a bit irritated with the way her lips pursed in disproval of his driving skills. 

Coran drummed his fingers over the steering wheel. Just a minor bump in his self-appointed, very-important mission, but he wouldn’t let this little mishap impact the rest of this vital undertaking. He wasn’t going to disappoint the Princess nor anyone else on the team. That counted for the Blade of Marmora as well. They all depended on him right now. 

When Shiro offhandedly had mentioned that the Galaxy Garrison’s uniforms, as well as the school color, had changed from the drab green of the higher officers to orange, some forty-two years ago, the same time as when Sanda began working there, Coran’s suspicion towards the admiral only grew. He couldn’t blame Keith for not noticing it before; having a human father must have saved him from the same unusual color perception all Galra were born with. 

Galra eyes perceived color much differently than most of the other races of the universe. Their eyes were particularly sensitive to orange light. Though red light had the lowest frequency on the visible spectrum, Galra eyes perceived orange light with an intensity even greater than their perception of the color red for reasons that, should Coran get into the scientific explanation, could turn even a space slug into a puddle of goop. But the Galra had always used orange as markers for planets they intended to occupy later on, and why, wasn’t that big orange dome currently hovering over them just one giant bullseye! 

It had certainly caught Krolia and Kolivan’s eyes coming here! 

“Your handling of the vehicle is quite appalling for a man of your age,” Sanda said as Coran resumed their drive. “Though we do not prohibit any prospective pupils by age, your actions do alarm me. Are you certain you are qualified to enroll in our program? Do you even have a driver’s license?” 

Ha, the woman was trying to wiggle information out of _him_! Was his disguise not convincing? He had shaved his mustache just for the occasion! It had given Lance quite the fright, though Coran couldn’t imagine why. 

“I assure you I’ve driven many a fine spa—”

Oops, almost gave it away! 

“Spa?” 

Before Sanda could say anything more—her eyes narrowed into slits, scrutinizing him up and down—he tossed over the device right onto her lap. 

“Wha—?! Smythe, what is this?!” 

“Oh, just a lovely present some hooded bloke gave me on the way here!” Coran said happily. “It was jangling my jimmies so I had to free it from my pocket!” 

“Do you have any idea what this is?!” Sanda screamed, lifting the octagonal-shaped device upon which bright Galran letters flashed. “It’s a Galran bomb, and it’s set to explode at any moment!” 

“Really?! It’s a good thing I took it out of my pants then!” Coran grinned. 

Sanda regarded the bomb, horrified. She glanced out the window, spotting the main Garrison facility, back at the device, then back at Coran. A ringing silence filled the jeep as the ticking of the bomb reached a crescendo. 

Coran gripped the steering wheel tighter. If this failed, if the bomb did go off, then her innocence would be proven, and it would cost both of their lives. He could call in reinforcements, but Sanda had no idea of Krolia and Kolivan’s existence just yet. What remained of the Blade had only just rejoined their ranks this very morning. 

The seams of the device began to blink, and Sanda gasped loudly—Coran reached for his communicator, ready to call for Allura, beg for help, or if all else fails, deliver his farewell—when Sanda worked furiously through the bomb’s tiny launchpad, Galran letters blinking rapidly under her pale fingers. The device gave a powering down chirp then died out completely, lightless and still in Sanda’s hands. 

Coran brought his hands back onto the steering wheels, triumphant. So his little theory was proven correct. Totally worth shaving his mustache for this! Now to drive them both to the back of the old cafeteria where the rest of the team would be waiting for them, and for Admiral Sanda. 

“Looks like you got that menace taken care of!” Coran said with a knowing smirk while Sanda regarded the device and Coran suspiciously. “Say, why are the Galaxy Garrison uniforms orange anyway? I was thinking that ugly uniform clashes with my hair…”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my brother who had the idea the whole time he was watching S7 that Sanda was secretly a Galra. XD The idea was intriguing, and I love Sanda and Coran, so here we go!


End file.
